Worlds Collide (B)
by kaleidoscope666
Summary: This is a crossover between Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, and My Hero Academia. Fanfiction cannot do a 3-way crossover, so I am posting this in all three categories. Blue Exorcist and SAO things don't actually begin until chapter 2 or 3. Summary- 6 fearsome warriors from 3 different eras must unite to defeat the evil that threatens their safety- and their life as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hey! This is my first fanfic (that I've actually gotten around to making) ever! Be patient, since this isn't one of those fanfics that go fast. DETAILS DETAILS DETAILS. I love them far too much. The core, the original idea of this fic was watching OP protagonists mess with each other, and watching them kick ass. Speaking of which, there will be swearing n' stuff. Mostly Baka-go, and Rin sometimes. Also, NO SHIP DISCRIMINATION. I will have my EraserheadxPresent Mic stuff in there, and you'd better bet there'll be some dadzawa. Also, thanks to grammarly, there won't be nearly as many grammatical errors as other awesome fics I've read. Also, TIMELINE BIZ! This is (for now) a crossover between Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist, Sword Art **

**Online, and My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia. Following the anime stuff here, since it's more common. In My Hero, this picks up the morning after Midoria and Bakugo's fight (episode 61). In Sword Art Online, it picks up between the Mother's Rosario arc and Ordinal Scale. In Blue Exorcist, happens somewhere between the end of the Impure King arc and the movie. (I'm following the Kyoto Saga timeline). Anything else? Nope! Also, constructive criticism only! No spamming or saying this fic is terrible or anything. Thanks! Now onto the story!**

-+•§•+-

Text Key

YELLING

_Thoughts_

Emphasis/**Emphasis**

Timeskip/scene change: -+•§•+-

Izuku Midoria sat up, rubbing the sleep from his emerald green eyes. He yawned wide, stretching his arms, and then, as a look of realization passed his face, slumped a bit. Today was his and Kacchan's first day of house arrest, after their fight the past night. They had to miss class and clean the dorms, which, thankfully, would not be too hard, as they were quite new. But spending the entire day in close quarters with Kacchan, right after they had just beat the snot out of each other? That would be…. Interesting. Though it had seemed like they had come to a sort of understanding, after yelling at each other while they fought, and their talk with All Might.

As he mulled this over in his head, without muttering for once, Izuku got dressed for the day, in sweatpants and an older t-shirt, seeing as he was cleaning the entire day, and didn't want to get anything dirty. The compression sleeve he wore on his right arm was visible past the short sleeve. He pulled on his red sneakers, and after quietly closing the door to his room, started downstairs to the bath, to brush his teeth and wash his face. He didn't expect anyone else to be up, as it was about 5 in the morning, so he tip-toed down the stairs in his red sneakers, mindful of every step.

To his surprise, when he got to the communal sink in the boy's restrooms, a certain ash-blonde was already there, sullenly brushing his teeth.

Katsuki Bakugo, the boy who had bullied him for years, under the impression that he was quirkless, all while forging ahead with his powerful explosion quirk. The boy who's violent words and actions had spurred Izuku to grow stronger. The only student, besides Izuku, who knew of One for All, and how Izuku had come to possess it. The one, who Izuku hoped, was no longer a bully, but a rival.

As Izuku approached, trying to not metaphorically poke the very real bear, Kacchan spun around, but after seeing who it was, returned to brushing his teeth with a grunt. Izuku alit, somewhat nervously, the sink on his left, and reached for his own toothbrush and toothpaste, all the while sneaking sidelong glances at the boy next to him. On the third glance, however, his eyes caught Kacchan's gaze, and he quickly looked away, blushing slightly. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and bracing himself for Kacchan to yell at him, noticed something peculiar. The hand was… shaking? He turned to face Kacchan and was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Kacchan's face was whiter than snow, and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"D-Deku? Wh-What's happening?" Izuku looked down, and was greeted by the terrifying sight of… nothing. Both his and Kacchan's legs were just gone. And more of them were vanishing by the minute. He slowly looked up, and met Kacchan's terrified gaze with his own.

"I- I don't know."

And then, as though it had waited for his words, incredible pain smashed down on him, and they both fell to the floor, clutching their heads. It felt like the entire ocean was pressing down on his mind, and a roaring filled his ears before the pain became too much to bear, and he fell into the darkness.

-+•§•+-

Izuku and Bakugo's eyes snapped open at the exact same time as if signaled to do so. They both flailed around for a minute, before realizing that, considering where they were, it was a bit pointless. They were… nowhere. They could see each other clear as day, but surrounding them was impenetrable darkness. They were about two yards (six feet) apart. Izuku twisted back towards his rival and did a double-take.

"Kacchan? Why are you wearing your hero costume?"

"WELL FUCK IF I KNOW!" So Kacchan was back to his obnoxious, loudmouth self. Izuku wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. As his analytical side quickly looked over Kacchan, he noticed something else.

"Kacchan, you're hero costume isn't the only thing that's different-"

But before he could continue, a voice echoed from behind him.

"So it seems you were just as observant as I thought." Izuku and Bakugo spun around at the same time to look at the figure now standing behind them. It was a man, about as tall as Eraserhead, wearing a lab coat. The front was open, revealing a white collared shirt with a tie, and charcoal-grey dress pants and shoes. He had short-cropped brown hair and an emotionless expression. He seemed to be walking on an invisible surface, while Izuku and Bakugo were suspended, floating in the darkness. The faint taps of his shoes as he walked could be heard.

Bakugo, as the ever-angry problem child he was, started yelling at the intruder into his personal space (which was somehow even bigger than his ego), like an affronted pomeranian.

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The man grinned, though it looked more like a grimace to Izuku, and raised his hand, palm forward, and muttered something.

Kacchan shut up.

Izuku looked at him and realized that Kacchan hadn't actually shut up. He was still yelling his head off, just no sound was coming out. It was almost like the stranger had… muted him? Eventually, Kacchan realized this as well, and actually shut up, looking a bit put off. The man grimaced again and put his hand down.

"Now, before you ask, I have pulled you here for a reason. But this is only a crossroads. Your destination is somewhere far different. You will find out more when you arrive. Be ready to fight, because, as you may find, more is at stake than you realize. Good luck,"

The pain from before returned, clutching his head in its icy grip, and as he vanished, Izuku thought he heard the mysterious man say one more thing.

"You'll need it."

**A/N: Should be updated soon, as I have a week off for a vacation to work on this! Woot woot! Playing hooky!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is when all the stuff connects. But one thing seems to lace them all together…**

**Ohhhhh my fingers hurt cuz I just went rock climbing. PS I will do that thing where I answer/react to people's reviews at the beginning or end of each chapter.**

-+•§•+-

Text Key

YELLING

_Thoughts_

Emphasis/**Emphasis**

Timeskip/scene change: -+•§•+-

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

See ya, lovebirds!"

Kirito and Asuna blushed lightly in embarrassment at this last comment. Klein, Silica, Leafa, and lastly, Liz, logged out of the VR elven realm, Alfheim Online, leaving their parting comments hanging in the air. Agil, the one responsible adult of the group, was manning his cafe, and Sinon was busy leveling in GGO. The remaining members had just finished a quest, and now all but two had logged out for the night, leaving Kirito and Asuna alone with Yui, in the center square of Algade, the city on floor fifty of New Aincrad.

"C'mon Daddy! Let's go to Floor 55! I wanna play in the snow! Yui jumped up and down on Kirito's head in excitement. Yui had been very helpful in the past week and a half, helping them overcome the sadness of their friend's death, even if they had only known her for a short while. Yui, as an AI, could experience some emotion, but not to the depth of a living human. But her purpose, as a psychiatrist AI, was to help the players of Sword Art Online with any mental issues or negative emotions, so she knew how to cheer people up, and had been helping their entire party with the lingering aftereffects of Yuuki's death. Kirito wasn't sure, but he thought Yuuki must've given Asuna something in her final moments, as half the time she was left to her own devices in-game, she would just sit for hours, staring at something in her menu. Kirito had tried to peek a few times, but Asuna had her menu set to single view (only the person who's menu it is can see what's on it, as opposed to group view, where anyone can see what's on it), so Kirito could only see that it was open, and nothing else. The few times he had asked, she had sounded as though she had spaced out, and then reply with a quick "Nothing!"

Kirito became aware that Yui was still bouncing on his head, asking to go to the little hamlet on the western side of Floor 55, and chuckled to himself. He had been zoning out while thinking about Asuna zoning out! Oh, the irony. He looked down at his hand, warm within Asuna's grasp, and was shocked. There was nothing there. He could feel his hand, holding Asuna's, but it was not there. And the nothingness was growing, up their arms pixel by pixel. He detachedly noticed a faint gasp, which probably meant that Asuna had noticed the recent development as well. Then, all of a sudden, with no warning, fearsome pain took over his mind. It felt like his mind was being crushed in a vise, and a roaring noise filled his ears. As he fell to the ground, unable to bear the incredible pain, the last thing he heard before he passed out was Yui.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

-+•§•+-

"We meet again."

Kirito's eyes snapped open with a start. He quickly took stock of his surroundings with mild surprise. He was standing on a near-invisible crystal floor, high, high up in the sky. Spread out below him was a massive continent, with a ring of mountains in the center. A massive tree towered above it all, from the center of the ring. A massive iron castle floated within its branches. The sky around him was cloudy, and golden orange with sunset light. Asuna, he could tell without looking, was by his side. They were still holding hands. And, in front of them, staring at them with a wry smile upon his face, was a man. He had silver hair, pulled tightly back into a low ponytail, with one escaping lock framing the left side of his face. Clothed in red and white plate armor, with a white cape and silver cross-shaped shield and sword, he stood before them. The commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, the paladin Heathcliff, or, his true name, Akihiko Kayaba. The creator of the nerve gear, Sword Art Online, The Seed, the Medicuboid, and now, the first and only person to successfully digitize their mind, consciousness, and memories.

Asuna squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Kayaba, why are we here?" Kirito stepped forwards, eyeing the man before them somewhat suspiciously. Practically every time he had seen the man, he or those close to him had risked their lives, or been almost on the brink of death. Seeing him now wasn't exactly the best omen.

Kayaba sighed.

"Of course, this is to be expected, especially from you. I take it you know where we are?" Kirito curtly nodded, once. "Good, one less thing I have to explain. Now, before you ask any questions, I must tell you that all will be answered in due time. Speaking of which, we haven't got much time left. Just remember. You must be strong in the face of evil and never waver." Suddenly, the pain was back, quicker than before, and as he felt his senses fading, Kirito thought he heard Kayaba whisper one more thing.

"Good luck."

**A/N: Woo! We got the build-up to the build-up out of the way, time for other stuff! Thanks to you all for reading, and favoriting and stuff! Now, we got some reviews!**

Evil-doer-in-a-prom-dress:

this story looks freaking amazing. I cant wait to read it all.

**Thanks! I can't wait to write it all!**

SuperLllou:

This story is awesome! I cant wait to see where you go with it. :D

**Thank you! I'm not sure yet entirely where I will go with it, but wherever it is will be awesome. ;p**

**Thank you all for reading, see you maybe in a few hours, I'm sitting in my room typing in the dark while the rest of my family plays games. I've got like 3 hours of free time. WOOO!**


End file.
